mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Agrias Oaks
280px |Caption=Artwork from |Creator=Various |Downloadlink=Noctis' version Ouchi's version kainintherain's version Kinbo's version deretun's version is currently offline |Origin=Final Fantasy}} Agrias Oaks is a character from the Final Fantasy series, first appearing in Final Fantasy Tactics. She is first seen in the prologue of the game, but isn't actually obtained as a playable until the second chapter. She is friends with Ramza (the main character) and joins his quest because she trusts him. Her signature move is the Stasis Sword, which can potentially deal Stop onto its target. In M.U.G.E.N, has been made by Noctis, Kinbo, Ouchi, Deretun, Bluishcat and Kainintherain. All versions with the exception of Kinbo's use the same sprites, with Noctis' version having a few alterations. Noctis' version This version is much more unique and true to the original game than all other versions, containing many references and similarities. She takes moves learned from many classes in the original game combined with what appears to be "Tales of" related techniques and that's how this Agrias Oaks got the playstyle that she uses. She's very combo oriented and flows very nicely and fast, but most of her signature moves and ultimate attacks need to be unlocked through a system called Morale & Conditions. At the start of the first round, you're given a set of conditions to meet through battle and every time a Condition is met (from top to bottom / Level 1 to 3), a level of your Morale bar is unlocked, giving you access to a new set of skills every time. She also has a unique mode after unlocking all levels of Morale called "Saint Mode" which combines all of her Holy Knight skills and those of the other Knights found in the original game into 3, overpowered, flashy sword skills each with it's own unique effect and style. She also makes use of magic attacks similar to the original game. Like Holy or Ultima. Ouchi's version This version is much more polished than Kinbo's version, containing all of her moves, including a new move in the form of a dash cut. She can also call upon her knights as strikers, which can not only deal damage, but buy her time to use certain abilities. She also has has Job forms. *Chemist form is about using items to aid themselves and others. The Chemist Mode uses Potions to heal and Ethers to increase magic. She also carries a third potion that restores her Barrier power. *Knight form has Magic Break, Speed Break, and Power Break. Like in the original game, these attacks do no damage directly. Magic Break removes Magic power from the opponent. Speed Break makes the opponent slower, and Power Break weakens the targets damage capabilities. *Archer form carries the Archer's charging attacks. While charging, Agrias is immune to common melee attacks. In addition, if she is hit by a melee move, she sends a slash downward. *Monk form uses Earth Slash, Secret Fist, and wave fist. Wave Fists length can be controled by certain buttons. *The White Mage/Priest form uses Cure, Protect, and Regen Magic. *The Black Mage/Wizard form is about dealing great ammount of damage and hindering your foes. It carries the spells Bolt, Poison, and Toad. *Time Mage form can use the spells Haste, Stop, and Demi. Demi pulls the opponent into a vortex, keeping them away from Agrias. *Summoner form summons Shiva to freeze and damage her opponent, Moogle to heal Agrias, and Golem to protect her from a hit. *Thief class can steal stuff from the opponent. Steal Weapon increases Agrias attack power. Steal Heart charms and stuns the opponent. Steal Shield lowers the opponents defense. *Mediator/Orator form which uses speaking abilities. Threaten shoots out close to Agrias and causes Chicken status, while Mimic Daravon and Insult creep across the screen at a slow pace. Mimic Daravon stuns the opponent, and Insult causes Berserk. (Not sure what Chicken or Berserk does.) *Oracle/Mystic class can kick the opponent and use an Oracle move. Drain deals damage and steals life. Berserk causes Berserk status. Petrify turns target to stone and stuns them. Like Kinbo's version, she contains her signature Stasis Sword, as well as her other moves. She also has several different modes involving all the classes in Final Fantasy Tactics: War of the Lions. Her A.I. is virtually impossible to beat unless you can lock her down, cause she will lock you down and prevent you to even budge with her "Infanite Lock-down AI." Videos -MUGEN- Agrias Oaks (Yo) vs Squall Leonhart (AI) -MUGEN-₮- Agrias (Yo) vs Saber (AI) Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Square Enix Characters Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:90's Characters